Lockets
by lay4ever
Summary: Shane and Mitchie knew it was a sin, but what can possibly happen to them? Six weeks later a little pink line shows up at their door.Can they survive the whole nine months? Or will they crack in the midst of all? Please R/R! Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**So this was something I thought about while writing one of my other fanfics. I've never actually written one of these kinds so bare with me. And you'll realize later on that I'm not good with, you know, _physical things _so I keep it in poetic form. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. **

* * *

We knew it was a sin.

A big sin.

I've never have been active in church, but this I knew was the first thing we should never have done. And yet, we did. How could we fight the temptation that's luring us towards each other? The temptation that goes beyond what I can ever imagine.

Some say we should have never done it, but regrets will never find its way into my heart. No one was innocent, but no one was guilty. Did we break any laws? _No. _Well, except the holy bible. Then why did it feel so wrong? My stomach curled into tiny knots as I brought back memories of the past. Although, I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how he truly showed me what love really means. Even if it ends up to unimaginable consequences.

The moon shone beautifully that night. No one could have ever wished for a better time. That ravishing crescent stood above us like a candle light illuminating the scene. The gentle breeze from the mountains that stood way up to the sky, brushed past my cheeks and then to his.

Nothing could have been more perfect. Our canoe tiptoed against the chilling water creating a cooling sensation run up to my spine. His enchanting smile turned into a frown as soon as he noticed my goose bumps rising high from my skin. From the other side of the canoe, he carefully crept closer towards me. Then as gently as possible, he wrapped his body around mine and placed his musled arms around my chest. My back leaned closer to his sturdy body as the blood in my body circulated faster and faster.

Comfortably, I felt myself humming our favorite song. The song that brought us together in the end. His chin brushed against my brown hair as he swayed with the song, rocking me softly with him. His body stiffened as I clung closer to him, humming louder then finally voicing out the lyrics. _This is me, This is real._ He lowered his head next to me as I whispered the words out into his ears. _This is exactly where I'm supposed to be. _Tenderly, he placed a small kiss on my cold cheeks then whispered, _Gonna let the light shine on me. _Ending the song with another kiss, but this time, his lips touched the side of my lips.

My body turned towards his, but still incredibly close, then held my right hand on his cheeks. His smile grew taller than the shining stars as I made small circles with my thumb. His dazzling eyes softened up mine, leaning in closer to my face. Only inches away, I could almost hear his beating heart racing up faster than average. And with my own knowledge, I think I know why as my own heart raced against his.

I slung my left arm against his shoulders as he placed his own against my back, nearing me closer than possible. With no seconds to spare, his soft lips found mine. My body spun out of control as I let myself flow with the river. And into the river where a dead end has no name.

Our last night of Camp Rock turned from a small little dream into a lovely fairytale. I, once, doubted myself from finding my true prince. Not until I met him and showed me that maybe a fairytale is possible because the next thing I knew, we found ourselves dreaming in a magical place where our love has been locked into each others heart.

Maybe it was wrong, a mistake, a transgression, but nothing could have ever been better than keeping a key to my love one's locket. Nothing could have been better than waking up in his arms, in his own cabin, and in his own bed. That night we brushed away any of the rules and followed the path that lead us into our lockets.

Everyone parted away that day, keeping the memories into their hearts. Caitlyn couldn't let go of me when it was time to load up the busses. She said she lived far away from my place and made me promise to write her an email every single day. Although tears were nowhere in sight of her cheeks, I knew she was holding it up in her eyes to keep the scene from getting more emotional than it is.

"Promise to write?" She held up her pinkie in front of me. I laughed at how childish it was, but knowing that it will make her a teensy weensy bit happier, I wrapped my own pinkie with hers.

She smiled, but not high enough to push the mood away. She finally climbed up the bus where she will reunite with her home after the long summer. Through the crowds I spotted someone familiar only a few feet away from me. That special someone who I realized I missed so much after leaving him in his cabin a couple hours ago. I promised my mom that I would help her pack and clean the kitchen that morning.

I ran through the crowd and into his embrace. It's only been hours, but I realized my body ached for him already. I felt myself relax as I breathed in his scent. That familiar scent I adore so much.

"Miss me already, huh?" He asked, casting a smile on me.

"You have no idea." My fingers found it way to his dark black hair and twirled it around my fingers. I held his head with my bare hands then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry you'll see me a lot for the rest of the summer." He assured me.

If there is only one person I could ever trust, it would be him. Something inside of me knew that he will never leave me or lie to me. But maybe this situation overpasses his trusted words because within me holds a secret that can ruin both our lives.

It's been nearly two months since our lockets were sealed with a key. Summer was coming into an end with the school year creeping closer and closer. But I didn't find myself worried about the new school year because in front of me lies two little pink lines on a white stick symbolizing a bigger challenge. _Oh, Boy._

* * *

**I know it's really hard to understand the, you know, part so just try. I don't want to get into that so much since I'm too young for it. I just want to lay out the main plot and not into those details. Sorry for those who wanted more than that. Try other M-rated fanfics.**

**PS: Please click that blue little button below and tell me if I should continue. Thanks!**

-LAY


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So as I was thinking about this story, something came up in my mind. I realized TWO MONTHS was too long so I changed it to SIX WEEKS instead of TWO MONTHS. Sorry for the mistake. As you may know, I have never been pregnant so I don't have full knowledge of this. Anyways, hope you like it. I worked on this late at night so excuse any mistakes along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Camp rock.

* * *

_It's been nearly six weeks since our lockets were sealed with a key. Summer was coming into an end with the school year creeping closer and closer. But I didn't find myself worried about the new school year because in front of me lies two little pink lines on a white stick symbolizing a bigger challenge. Oh, Boy. _

I, Mitchie Torres, am pregnant with Teen Pop Sensation Shane Gray's baby. A little hard to believe, but as I stared at that white stick, it all became clear. _I was having a baby!_ And not just any baby; Shane Gray's baby. Sitting in my little bathroom covered with rubber duckies wallpaper (my mom chose not to know my gender when she was pregnant with me), gasping for air at the knowledge of this.

_Maybe this is wrong. I mean, a lot of pregnancy test, if not all, aren't 100 accurate, right?_ I ran these thoughts in my heads, accumulating several ideas and ways of denials. _But it couldn't be! This is my third pregnancy test, all stating that I'm carrying a little bundle in me. _I winced at the thought of having little hands and feet inside of me. Okay, well, not really. My sex Ed teacher said that in this state of pregnancy, it is only called an embryo. _So it's nothing more than a cell, right? _

I wrapped the pregnancy test with the toilet paper, hoping that my parents wouldn't spot it. I can't even imagine what mom would say when she finds out that her _Unica Iha _at sixteen years of age is pregnant. And of course, _my dad!_ I don't even know where to start when he finds out about my situation. Maybe he'd sent me back to Puerto Rico with my grandparents until I'm thirty! I can't bear living my life with Shane.

_Shane. _

How was I supposed to tell Shane? Shane grew up from being a cock little pop star to caring and sweet boyfriend in less than four weeks. And to think it wall because of me. Now he has to suffer the consequences with me and lose the image he created for the public. All because of me! _Me. _An average sixteen year old girl on the verge of being a junior and having a baby.

Absentmindedly, I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks and a bitter pain down my throat. _How long have I been crying?_ Well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if I cry for a whole day and night. It doesn't matter if I get kicked out of high school. It doesn't matter if the whole world come crashing down right now. What matters is the fact that Shane will suffer a greater deal than me because of one stupid night.

That stupid night where he placed small kisses on me and gave me the key to his locket. _Oh, who am I kidding?! I loved it!_ I loved it more than anything else in this world. I love _him _more than anything in this world and this baby will not ruin anything that I have for him.

"Mitchie!" Mom called from downstairs. "Robert is here! Come downstairs now!"

I hurriedly hid the wrapped pregnancy test deep down the trash can then wiped away my dry tears. I didn't want to get on my mom's bad side today. The one thing that pisses Mom off is letting other people wait for us. She said it some kind of code of conduct which I don't really get because other people pull it off on us.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled back.

As the Robert, Shane's Chauffer came into view, Mom was making small talks about God knows what-about. "Mitchie!" Mom turned her attention to me as I descended the stairs." You know better than to let people wait for you." Then to Robert, "I'm really sorry about my daughter."

"It's alright, Mrs. Torres." Robert said." I was assigned by Mr. Gray to take Mrs. Torres here for a special dinner."

"Ooohhh...special dinner." Mom smiled back at Robert. "That kid really knows how to charm my daughter."

"Mom!"

"Oh, Mitchie. I was just kidding, but Shane is just so perfect for you."

"Mom, I'm already dating him, okay and I perfectly know that already." I said. _Well, at least Mom likes him. That way when I break the news to her, it won't be hard at all. _

Robert just smiled at us then headed out for the door where a fancy limo awaits in front of our yard. Mom nudged me in the elbow, specifically pointing out at the limo. "You know, if your dad was just like that when he was courting me, I could have married him in our first date."

I rolled my eyes. Oh, Mom.

"Go on now. You don't want your BF to wait long for you." She winked once again then scurried off to the kitchen.

You know if I wasn't so serious that evening, I would have questioned Mom if he wanted to date my boyfriend. Of course, that would be hilarious. Mom praised Shane. On the other hand, my dad isn't much of a fan of Shane and I'm not talking about like 'Rock Star' fan. No, he's not a fan of him dating me. His only daughter.

Robert was patiently waiting by the passenger door. As I arrived next to the white limo, he opened the door and led me in to the spacious car. All the while, my nerves tensed as the white plastic stick came into my mind countless times.

_How am I going to tell him? What will he think? Will he like the idea of having a baby at such an early age?_ Of course he will, he loves me!

Shane has been telling me about this dinner for a while now, actually. He told me to prepare a special dress to wear that evening because he has a special surprise for me and gladly, I did. I wore a red silk evening dress that ran down to my knees, all glittered and glamorous. A perfect combination.

Shane loves taking me out to dinner, whether a fancy one, including a limo or 'just for fun' dinner where we were seen by the public. Of course, we can't avoid the screaming girls that make a run for him whenever he's in sight, but Shane assured me a million times that those are only fans and I have nothing to worry about. I told him that I had no worries in the first place. I trusted him and I knew very well that he loves me. For now, that's all that matters.

"Here we are, Ms. Torres." Robert opened the passenger door for me.

As soon as I took in the sight that flashed before me, I was well astounded by what lies in front of me. We were in a secluded place; a special, hidden place where public or any paparatzi has no access to. We were in _garden _filled with scented candles. The candles contrasted with the beautiful night, giving off a unique radiating beauty that spread all over the place.

In front of me, lies a red carpet that led a small circular table with two plates and fancy utensils. Two men stood by the table, but none of them was the man my eyes has been searching for. The two men, I realized, were violin player who were playing none other than our song, 'This is Me'. _Oh, how romantic._

On either side of the red carpet were special flowers. And I know very well who chose those flowers. They were daisies. Daisies bloomed everywhere, every corner, and every sight. Shane knew they were my favorites and he chose them especially for me.

Slowly, taking in the sight of everything, I walked down the red carpet leading to the table. Everything was perfect which proves my mother right. Shane was _perfect. _Everything a girl can ever imagine.

Then there he was. In a white tuxedo, sexy baby blue tie stood Shane with his sweet, charming smile holding a bouquet of daisies. I chuckled slightly as the happiness overwhelmed inside of me. But something inside of me is stalking my mind and the memories of the past hours beamed at me.

"Do you like it?" Shane asked in his seductive voice.

"Like it? I love it." I said as he gladly handed me the bouquet of daisies. "Thank you, Mr. Shane Gray for this lovely evening."

"My pleasure, Ms. Mitchie Torres. Thank Caitlyn too for helping me plan the best for you."

"I knew she'd come in somewhere." I said, knowingly. "How did you get a contact of her anyways?"

"Oh, I have connections."

"Right, connections."

"Well, never mind that, let's eat." He escorted me to my seat then sat himself across of me. "I hope you love the food I prepared for you."

I raised my eyebrow, knowing him more than anyone do. "Okay, a cook did, but I told him exactly what to do." He defended himself.

"And I appreciate it more than ever." I smiled at him.

The first batch of appetizers came within minutes and let me tell you, they were fab-u-lous. They were simply perfect and my favorites. Shane knew all my favorites. He also knew that white tuxedo with baby blue ties were my preference when it came for formals. All those things just adds up to a perfect definition. All the while I trembled with fear about his reactions when it's time I break the news to him. But this was such a perfect night just to be ruined by a white plastic stick.

"So what's the special occasion?" I asked. "I know your birthday passed ages ago and I wouldn't dare forget it. Did I lose track of time and forgot my own birthday?"

"No. I really just want to spend a perfect night with a perfect girl. Is there anything wrong with that?" His smiled reached the stars above.

"I guess not if you put it that way." I said after taking a bite of my New York steak. "But I thought you have a surprise for me."

"Just wait. It will come."

So I did. We finished off our meals and Shane continued to talk about everything about basically, everything. He told me how Jason finally finished off his own birdhouse and was so proud of it that he asked our mayor to display it in the city hall. Meanwhile, Nate was pretty busy producing his own singles and convincing the mayor that Jason is some crazy lunatic who shouldn't be taken seriously.

The waiter came for the deserts and in front of me, lies a heart shaped ice cream chocolate cake covered with pink icing, my favorite. I smiled with delight and delicately took a small bite of the cake, savoring every taste in my mouth.

"It's your favorite." Shane said.

"Yeah, I love it." My taste buds ached for more and I took a bigger bite. Strangely, I finished off the whole cake. Usually, my deserts stay unfinished due to my full stomach by this time of the meal.

"Wow! You really love that thing. You ate it within minutes."

"I guess I was pretty hungry and it was very delicious. Thank you." Maybe this is some strange pregnancy thing, but I'm not one of those happy mothers who's proud to have these ever loving symptoms.

After finishing my desert, the waiter came back again brining in a silver tray. The tray was covered so curiosity struck me. I couldn't possibly be hungrier after eating my huge dessert.

"Remember my surprise?" Shane asked as the waiter left and silver tray stood in front of me.

"Yes. Is this another meal? Shane Gray, are you planning on making me fat after one night of meal?" Wondering where he's going with this.

He only laughed then signaled me to open the tray. As I opened the tray a large blue box came into view. And for those of you wondering, it's not an engagement ring. It was bigger than an engagement ring. I gasped at the view of the blue box.

"Open it. I think you'll like it."

I slowly lifted up the front lid then a silver bracelet shined brightly at me. It was a silver bracelet with a diamond covered heart locket that's dangling off to one side as I held it in admiration. It was _beautiful_. I opened the locket gently and there, a picture of me and Shane showed at both sides of the locket.

"May I?" Shane took my wrist across the table then clipped on the silver bracelet onto it. It was simply amazing. "I hereby declare my full heart to you, Mitchie Torres. I am yours from now on. You hold my love, my life, and most importantly, my heart."

If any guy would ever say anything better than that, he might as well be God. Shane said the most touchful things that made my eyes comes into verge of tears.

"I love you, Mitchie Torres. " His eyes were filled with sincerity then waited for my own response, but how can I possibly come up with something better than that? "Now would be the time to say something back."

I searched for words, but none of them seem to be right. No guy has ever said that to me and to realize that he's the father of the child inside of me made it much better.

"I…I love you too, Shane Gray." I finally spoke up. "With all my life."

Shane wiped away my tears. "Would you like to dance?"

I nodded silently.

We danced slowly for a while with the song 'So Close' by John McLaughlin played in the background. I leaned in closer to his chest then placed my head on his shoulder. This night has been the best night in my entire life as Shane and I swayed with the song, devouring ourselves with the perfect background.

"Shane?"

"Yeah babe?" He whispered softly to my ears.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything." He assured me.

"How do you see us ten years from now?"

He paused. "Well, it's not really a hard question. I think ten years from now; I'll retire from my rock star image and settle in living the rest of my life with you."

Another tear ran down my cheek, but I ignored it. "Do you ever want…you know, children?"

"Yeah, of course. Anything with you is perfect. Why do you ask anyway? Are you worried?" He pulled back to gaze at my eyes.

"No, I'm not. I'm just wondering, that's all. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." I leaned back into his chest again. "I just love you so much."

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know." Brining up his hands to my hair then smoothing it as delicately as possible. "Don't worry about anything. I'll be here with at all times."

All the more that proves Shane Gray was absolute a perfect guy. His words assured me of forever, but how much is forever? What will happen when he finds out? Is forever enough to support both of us plus the child within me?

* * *

**With Love,**

_Lay_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"_I love you, too. More than you'll ever know." Brining up his hands to my hair then smoothing it as delicately as possible. "Don't worry about anything. I'll be here with at all times."_

_All the more that proves Shane Gray was absolutely a perfect guy. His words assured me of forever, but how much is forever? What will happen when he finds out? Is forever enough to support both of us plus the child within me?_

We danced all evening under the glimmering moonlight and soft violin tune. But stingy pain was stuck down in my throat, knowing a secret that can ruin all of it. Oh, for crying out loud, can't I have at least one normal teenage life? I mean, I know having a rock star boyfriend isn't at all 'normal', but adding a humungous belly next to it equals not-so-normal-teenage-life.

But to think that my own rock star is as sweet and adoring as the man who's dancing with me, well, that makes it a little better. Maybe it won't be terrible after all. Maybe we'll live a normal life with our child and out of the public's eyes. And maybe I'm one crazy lunatic like Jason.

"You awake?" The man who I adore whispered to my ears.

I realized I was almost sleeping on his shoulders as the night loomed over us.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Let's get you home. It's getting a little late." He slung his arm on my shoulder, carrying my weight back to the limo. "Your parents might get a little worried."

I laughed, "Don't worry my mom won't even care if I didn't come back 'till the next morning as long as she knows you're with me."

"Oh, I'm not talking about your mom. Your dad scares me a little." Shane said.

"You know how dads are. They're just overprotective at times."

"Yeah, I guess I understand. I mean, I think that's how I'm going to be if I ever had a daughter."

_Oh, you have no idea, _I thought.

By the time we reached the stretched limo, Robert had already opened the passenger door for us. Shane smiled thankfully at him then led me inside. Meanwhile, my mind was still in the pretty wonderland, dreaming and imagining our future child. Does it really fit into the bigger image?

The whole ride back home, I found out that sleep was just a few miles ahead and I was gently resting on Shane's arms. He hummed our special song to help me relax better and it did. My eyes were fluttering shut, but I resisted the searing urge to close my eyes. I didn't want this night to end just yet.

"Sleep for a moment. I'll wake you up when we get there." Shane whispered.

He held me closer, rubbing his chin on my chocolate brown hair.

"I'm not tired." I said sleepily.

Shane sighed in defeat then continued to hum our favorite song. After a couple of minutes, we arrived at the front of my house and Shane led me to the front door. The house was dark so that must mean my parents were asleep already. I'm guessing it's already close to midnight.

"I had a wonderful time." I said. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mines." Shane responded. "As long as you loved it, I'm happy."

He, then, kissed me on my forehead. I felt myself blush, but hid it as much as possible. Without a moment to waste, his lips found mine. I reciprocated his actions and soon, both of us were in wonderland.

He broke off; gasping for air, but his smile was very much visible. I, too, couldn't help but feel like it was our first kiss.

"Stay." I said. "Just for a while 'till I sleep."

For a moment, he was contemplating about this. Then, "Alright, just for a while. I don't want your dad finding me on your bed late at night and have a wrong idea."

I nodded off in agreement. Then, we headed for my room as quietly as possible, avoiding even a tiny mouse to wake up.

Sleep found me quiet easily as Shane stayed by my side what felt like the whole night. He sang then he hummed different various songs including our own. His loving, smoothing voice caught up even in my dreams. Absentmindedly, I felt my hands rubbing my small stomach beneath me and something happened inside of me. I felt like a real mother.

I really had no idea what I was doing at the moment. Shane continued pat my hair then I felt myself wishing to see my baby. It was if I wanted to hold it in my arms with Shane stood right next to me, adoring this little bundle in my arms. Maybe I really did love her or him. Whatever the reason behind it, I knew that for a single moment, I felt glad to be called a mother.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight reflected at every corner of my room. I searched for Shane, hoping he would still be next to me, but found an empty space where he used to be. My heart dropped with disappointment and longed to see him again.

Then an aroma of fresh eggs and bacon filled in my nose. I walked downstairs, still in my pajamas, following that delicious smell. Mom stood in the kitchen preparing our ordinary American family breakfast.

"Oh, morning sunshine." Mom held a plate of eggs and bacon then kissed me on my cheek just before placing it on the dining table. "Did you stay up late?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had a blast last night." I strode off to the table. "Shane was really sweet."

"I can imagine. Your smile this morning is as high as the heaven above." She smiled teasingly. "I think someone is in love."

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, honey, I know you love him and don't worry I won't tell your dad about last night."

"Last night?" I asked nervously.

"You know what I mean and I'm perfectly fine with that. I trust you and Shane to make the right decisions."

I gulped at the knowledge of this. "Yeah," I responded weakly, remembering the last night of Camp Rock.

Mom walked back to the kitchen, still a smile on her face. "I'm preparing a blueberry pancakes for you. I know you hate eggs and bacon…."

"No!" I yelled after her. She glanced at my direction then gave a questioning look. "I mean, I think I'll have a change for this morning."

"You sure? I thought you hate eggs and bacon." She said. "Since you were little, you told me it's the worst of its kind"

I really did not have an idea why my stomach wanted this greasy food, but the smell made my stomach grumble for it. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm a growing teenager, mom." I defended.

"Okay, then. I'll just whip up another batch for your dad. He's been working awfully late for the past few weeks. I've been kind of worried about him." Mom began. "You know, your dad hasn't been very healthy ever since. He was always a weakling. I don't think working overtime is very good for him."

I listened carefully to her as she ranted more about dad's conditions. Meanwhile, I took plenty of bites of my oddly-delicious greasy food in front of me.

"I should be worried about you too." She continued on.

My head shot straight back at her. "Why? I'm perfectly healthy."

"Well, you've been looking kind of…I guess bigger."

"Bigger? Should I take that as a good thing or bad?"

"I guess it's not a bad thing." She said. "You've just kind of changed your appetite lately."

"How?"

"To start, you're eating eggs and bacon which you despise a lot. Then you've been more hungry than usual, eating everything in sight."

"Mom." I interrupter her. "I'm just going through adolescent. You know, puberty?"

"I guess so, but your boobs are growing much faster than usual."

"Mom!" Embarrassed to even have this kind of conversation with her.

"Alright." She held up her hands in defeat. "I'll leave you alone with your breakfast."

She left for the kitchen, cooking another batch of eggs and bacon. I couldn't help but look on my chest to check if she was right. And she was. My chest boomed bigger than usual and I guessed this is one of those 'mother' things. Although I could have sworn I felt myself smile at the knowledge of this. Oh, well.

* * *

Shane never told me about this. Not a thing.

Maybe because he's afraid of what I'll think when I found out. I guess we all have secrets. But can he really expect to hide something as big as this especially when you're on the news 24/7?

I watched, awestruck, at the news that's unfolding before my eyes.

"And the recent news about an upcoming movie." The reporter went on. "Shane Gray and actress, TJ Tyler's daughter, Tess Tyler will be costar in a new movie called 'Twilight'. The two were reported to be very excited about this upcoming movie as well as the fans worldwide."

I shut the TV off, escaping from the words. _It couldn't be. Tess Tyler? In all the celebrities in the world, why did it have to be Tess Tyler? Why, oh why? _

Just then the phone rang.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn's voice came on. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, hi." I answered back on the phone.

"Good. You'll never believe what's on the news. Shane and…."

"Tess will be filming a movie together." I finished off for her. "I know. I just found out from the TV."

"You mean, Shane didn't tell you himself?" Caitlyn's voice was tensed or somewhat worried-like.

"No, but I'm guessing he has a very good reason not to."

"Yeah, like filming a movie with your girlfriend's arch nemesis. That's what."

"Caitlyn, I'm serious. I trust Shane. There's got to be a reason." I continued on.

I must say though, the news really gave me a big hit. No matter how I try to make up reasons for Shane to hide something like this, I can't eject the feeling of betrayal or even jealousy. But then Shane told me it's always business. Nothing personal. Then why am I in such a rage?

"Whatever. As long as Tess Tyler is involved, I have bad feelings about it."

"But Tess Changed. Remember what she told us after Final Jam?" Remembering the past weeks when Tess was an angel for a moment.

"Yeah but I still don't believe her. How did she even get that role so fast? That movie 'Twilight' is a big project."

"She has connections, remember? Her mom's a big artist." TJ Tyler, award-winning actress, she must be very proud of her daughter now.

"I like Kristen Stewart to play Bella's role. She fits the character better than Tess Tyler." Caitlyn ranted on. "No offense, but Shane doesn't fit the character too. He's just too soft to play Edward. They should have chosen Robert Pattinson from 'Harry Potter' to play the role. He's just so sexy!"

I said, intrigued, "Wow, you actually said 'sexy' for the first time."

"Yeah I know. But I'm in love with that book. I'm just really disappointed to hear that Tess Tyler will be playing Bella."

_Yeah, me too._ I thought. After a while, Caitlyn went on with the whole 'Twilight' dilemma while I caught myself thinking of a serious matter. _Should I tell Caitlyn? _She is one of my best friends. I think I could trust her.

"Caitlyn…" I interrupted her dramatic scene.

"Yeah?"

"There's this thing…."

"What is it?" Her voice sounded curious.

_Well, here goes nothing. _"I have a huge problem and I just…" My voice was softer now and more serious.

Caitlyn realized that I was talking for real now, and then listened intensely at me. "What's wrong, Mitchie?"

I sighed, "Remember the last night of Camp Rock?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was with Shane...at the canoe." I took a big breathe, hoping everything will go well. "We sort of…made love."

Then there was silence. "Caitlyn? Did you hear me?"

It took her long to answer back and I assumed she was surprise as I was. "Yeah. Loud and clear."

"Yeah…"

"Wow." She breathed out.

"But that's not my problem. You see…." Debating if I should continue on. "I….I'm…"

"Just spill!" Caitlyn exclaimed at the phone.

"I'm pregnant!" My voice was loud and boomed through the whole house. Luckily, my parents were out of the house.

"Wh…What?" Caitlyn stammered. "You...you're pregnant? With who?"

"'With who'? Of course with Shane. I told you we made love the night before we left Camp Rock."

"Holy Guacamole! Are you sure?"

"Pretty much." I said nervously. "I mean, I took three pregnancy tests already."

"You should go to the doctor. Make sure that you're really…you know, pregnant." Caitlyn said.

"Doctor? How? I only have a pediatrician. And if I go to the doctor, I'm sure my parents will find out."

"Does Shane know?" Finally realizing my big dilemma.

I paused. "No."

"You have to tell him." She said. "He'll help you through all of this. I'm so sure."

"But…"

"Mitchie, trust me. Shane is the only one who can help you right now. I'm all the way over here so I can't help you. Tell Shane and everything will be alright."

"Shane has a bright future ahead of him and this baby…it will just ruin everything." I was on the verge of tears, but I didn't want Caitlyn to know I was. "I love him."

"I know you do and if Shane really loves you, he'll give up everything to be with you and the baby plus you can stop him from filming that movie with Tess."

I hesitated to answer, deciding if this is the right way to approach it. "Caitlyn…it's just a cell, right?"

"Oh no, Mitchie." Realizing where I was going with this. "No, no, no! You are not going to kill that baby!"

I couldn't stop the lump that's building up inside my throat. I can't help but admit that it hurts me so much to hear that, to know that I've made that option. I've always been against the idea of abortion, but at this time, at this place, it just seemed so right.

"I'm too young. Shane's too young. We're not ready." My voice fainted into the background. "I just…"

Caitlyn heard me sob. "Oh, Mitchie…just tell Shane and everything will turn out fine. Don't cry. I'll be here when you need to talk to someone." Her voice was comforting now, a voice of a true friend. "Tell me you love that baby inside of you no matter what its form right now."

I didn't answer back. I didn't know how. Do I really love this baby? It is in fact Shane's baby, his child. I remembered his soft kisses that night we made love. He gave me the best feeling and now, this is the results. Everything was made of pure love. This baby of mine…was made of pure love. I lowered my hands into my stomach and rubbed it gently.

"So tell me." Caitlyn demanded.

Then as if coming from nowhere, I heard my voice. "I love this baby. I love _my _baby."

* * *

So many of you might have realized that there was an allusion in this chapter. Yes, you guessed it. Twilight! I love that series and I couldn't think of a good movie so I wrote about that. I know Tess and Shane aren't a perfect match for Bella and Edward especially Tess, but I said 'What the heck' so I did. I wanted to add a little more drama into Shane and Mitchie's relationship. So any of you guys excited for the movie 'twilight'? I know I am.

**With Love,**

_Lay_


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

_I love my baby, _I thought of it a million times today. _Maybe Shane will love it too. _

_But then how come he didn't tell me anything about Tess?_ These questions haunted me 'till I decided to sleep it off for an afternoon nap. Maybe when I wake up, it would all be a dream. But I didn't want my baby to be just a dream. I wanted it to be real no matter how much I felt like screaming for all my karmas.

Maybe when I wake up…

…just maybe…

_A faint noise woke me up from my bedroom. I searched around the place to find that mysterious noise that's buzzing in my ears. It sounded like a baby, a baby crying. Was it a baby doll? Nah, I didn't play one of those when I was little. But it sounded so much like a real baby. _

_I descended down the stairs with the view of the living room coming nearer and nearer. Then I saw it. A baby bassinet lied on top of our coffee table. _

_I scanned around the room, wondering who left a crying baby here. I took a closer look inside the bassinette and found one red baby. The cheeks of the baby were almost the color of a tomato. Despite her red cheeks, she was clearly a beautiful baby. _

_Her brown curls entwined with each other and her pink dimples on her cheeks were very visible. Her arms yearned to be picked up, but I hesitated. What if I hurt her? I've only held a baby a few times in my life. _

_But something pushed me, like a gravitational force, and hold her in my arms. I gently lifted her up as slowly as possible then something amazing happened. She stopped crying. Her brown eyes twinkled and her tears had stopped rolling._

"_It's okay now." I whispered softly. _

_The baby settled herself in my arms comfortably, resting her arms on my chest. My heart melted at the sight of her. In that moment, I instantly knew I loved that baby. I love her. _

_Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing had finally calmed down. She was peaceful as she was sleeping in my arms. I observed her carefully. Her nose was perfect as if created by an angel. That's it! She was like an angel. A shining, beautiful angel. _

"_Angel." I softly placed a kiss on her forehead which sent a powerful feeling inside of me. _

_It was nice. _

_It was the feeling of a mother._

I woke up, feeling a little lightheaded, and then took a quick glance at the clock. It was nearly six and Shane hasn't given her a single call. I started to worry.

Then I remembered the dream. I dreamed of an angel. I felt myself smile at the memory of this and rubbed my lower abdomen. _Angel. _I like that name. The image of the baby replayed in my mind like a movie. She was truly beautiful and her red cheeks tickled me down my spine.

A small knock came from my door.

"Mitch? You okay? Are you awake?" It was none other than my mother.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

She opened the door slowly then took a small peak at me. I drew back my hands quickly. "You've been sleeping the whole afternoon. Shane called at least three times already, but I told him you were sleeping."

_Oh, Shane called. _"I was just a little tired."

"Do you want me to get you a medicine? Maybe you'll feel better."

"No!" Maybe that came out a little fast, but knowing that medicine is bad for the baby isn't going to help me at all. "I mean, I'm okay. It's just a little headache, that's it."

"Okay, but tell me if it gets worst or I'll bring you to the doctor."

"No, I don't need a doctor as well." _Oh, God I'm dying in here. Maybe I do need a doctor. A psychologist would help. _"Don't worry, mom. I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

Mom eyed me weirdly. "Something's going on…"

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Well, first off, you're stuttering and whenever you stutter, that's means you're hiding something and you never get sick like this. If you do, you'll immediately scavenge the medicine closet even for the smallest thing. Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?"

"I-I…umm…" _Oh, God. I'm caught. _

"Don't tell me you're pregnant." She said it casually.

Just then my heart stopped. Or what felt almost close to dying. She knew. "P-pregnant?!"

She laughed, "I'm kidding. I know you're not going to do something stupid like that. Okay, get some rest and feel better." She kissed me on my sweaty forehead then left the room.

For what felt like an eternity, I finally released my breathe and realized I was still alive. _She was only kidding. _But then guilt had found its way in my stomach and suddenly, I wanted to throw up.

I ran for the bathroom and released everything into the toilet. _Oh man, that tastes horrible. _

After the filthy taste in my mouth had disappeared, I crumbled to the bathroom floor and longed for fresh air. I washed my mouth with cold water then splashed some on my face. _Maybe I should call Shane. _Nah.

I ran out the door and into the living room.

"Honey, where are you going?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Out!"

"But you're sick and Shane…." Mom called after me, but I was already long gone out the door and into the fresh environment.

Although it's already six thirty the sun was still high up in the sky as though it was noon. _Typical summer._ I ran to the nearest place where I always find comfort. _The Swings._

The playground was deserted with no explanation why, but at least I was alone. That's all I really need right now. I stepped into one of the swings then gave myself a full boost into the air.

The wind felt good, warm, but comforting. An average summer in California can be hotter than this day, but I found this temperature perfect. I aimed higher and higher into the clear open space, loving every single minute of it. In this swing, _I was free. _Through all my problems, the swing gave me an opportunity to forget all of those stuff and feel the grip loosening before me. I was able to fly and surge myself way up high. It was an incredible feeling and I never wanted it to end.

Not until I saw _him. _

He was walking up to me and smile can be drawn out from his face. I lowered myself to the ground then finally the swing had stopped and I was face to face with him. My heart jumbled faster than the usual at the sight of an agelic face before me.

"Hey." He helped me up from the swing as I stood dumbstruck in front of him. "I heard you were sick so I came down."

"H-How did you know I was here?" Finally able to speak.

"It's your favorite place. You always come here when something's in your mind."

"Well, there isn't any. I just came here because I felt like it." I retorted back.

"C'mon, Mitchie. You didn't call me back today. I started to worry."

I looked off to my side, avoiding his intense eye contact. He cupped my face then turned it towards him. His eyes were so innocent yet so sincere. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about the movie." He said. "But I couldn't just get the right timing. I didn't want to be in that movie but my manager forced me to. He said it will be great for my new actor image. Jason and Nate approved of it and insisted that I do. I already signed the contract when I found out that I'm going to costar Tess Tyler. I swear I didn't know. They changed the actress frequently." He explained.

Then, for the first time, I felt myself relax. Knowing that Shane didn't intentionally leave me off the information made the lump in my throat clear. But also knowing that I was hiding something bigger than this from him brought it back again.

But I managed to smile, "I know and I understand."

"It's all business, Mitchie. I swear." He smiled back but something in his smile made me think he was hiding something else. "It's just a big break and I'm glad you understand."

"I do." I said softly, wondering if there's something more than this. "Shane?"

"Yeah babe?" He held me in his arms and I buried my face into his chest.

"We're never going to hide secrets anymore, right?" My voice was rough as the lump in my throat grows to extreme.

He hesitated and I felt his chest heave a big air. "Never." But his voice gave an uncertainty. "That's why I'm telling you this now."

I was preparing myself to reveal my biggest secret, but found it harder than I imagined it would be. He pulled back from our hug then stared intensely at me. "I need to tell you something…There's more..."

"Me too."

"Okay, you go first."

"No. I'll wait. I want to hear what you're going to say." I insisted.

He took in a big breathe. "I'm going to be gone for a while. I'm going to Oregon for three months, filming the movie."

Now my throat ached so much from holding back the lump. I held him closer to me, in denial, trying to escape from the scene. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Shane was leaving. He was leaving me for a whole three months.

"When are you leaving?" I heard myself asked.

"Next week." His voice was low, but screamed at my ears full volume. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I was afraid."

"Afraid that I won't let you?" I didn't want to give it a betrayal tone, but I found it hard not to.

"I guess so. I'll be pretty busy up there."

_This was not happening. He's not going to just leave me especially at this time. I need him by my side. _But all those thoughts just goes to prove that I'm one selfish brat. Shane deserves this big break and I don't want to be the reason to ruin it for him.

"Go." My voice betrayed the emotions I felt within me.

"Are you sure?"

I tried to put off a smile on my face, but did so weakly. "Yes. You need this more that I can ever imagine."

"I promise to call you every single day, every single hour, and every single minute." He kissed me on my forehead, then on my nose, and then on my lips. "I'm always going to be here with you."

The kiss was fast, but sweet. And with that single kiss, it almost seemed like the world didn't matter at all. He lifted up my wrist then examined my bracelet. I smiled again with admiration of that special bracelet. "And my heart is always with you." I said as if I read his thoughts.

After a moment, he finally said. "Now what did you want tell me?"

_Uh oh_, I thought. _Not now._ I can't possibly tell him. "Oh, nothing. I was just going to say I feel much better." A bitter taste entered my mouth then my stomach felt a little queasy.

"That's good. You're looking a little pale lately. I didn't want to mention it earlier, but I think now's the right time."

"It's just the weather. You know how hot it's been lately."

He locked his fingers with mine and weaved it against each other. "Get plenty of rest then and you'll realize that three months will only be like three seconds." He leaned his forehead on mine.

My mind searched for the right words. _Should I tell him already? But I can't because I know he'll turn down this project if he finds out. I can't be selfish. _

"Shane I'm…" _Oh, no, I'm going to tell him. _"I…"

He waited for my response.

"I…love you." And I chickened out.

"I love you too."

After tonight I regret eating those eggs and bacon.

* * *

So I think you guys already know what most authors would like to see, right? So please, oh please, can you just do me one favor? I don't have to tell you but you guys know what I mean.

PS: I know some of you out there are dying to read the part where Shane finds out. Well, I'm taking it a little slow and and it also helps us discover more of how Mitchie reacts to certain situations. But don't worry that part will either come next chapter or the chapter after it.

PSS: So how about Breaking Dawn? I already reserved my copy! Oh yeah!

**With love, **

_Lay_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yes, I do watch 'The Secret Life of an American Teenager' and I love it. This story is loosely related to that show. I try not to be, but in most cases, teen pregnancy have all the same situations. Also this chapter is a bit sad and please do try to understand. The beginning is always the hardest for these kind of things.

* * *

"I am so sorry."

"No it's all right." Shane wiped out his shirt after my embarrassing action. "I can always wash it."

"Come on. Let's get you to my house so I can clean you up better." I grabbed a hold of his hands and dragged him out of the park.

Shane didn't seem to mind that I had puked all over his converse shirt. He's more like 'I understand it' way which basically adds to the recipe of a perfect boyfriend.

"I really don't know what came up to me." I lied. Of course, I knew.

"But are you okay?" Concerned washed over his face. "Did you eat something bad?"

"Umm…yeah I guess I just had some random bad stomach. It happens once in a while." I said as we neared my house. "There's nothing to worry about."

Shane still didn't look convinced, but he mined it off as we arrived inside. Mom was preparing some of her famous burgers when the front door slammed. She quickly recognized Shane's shirt and hurriedly came to our side.

"What happened?" She asked.

Shane just smiled, "Oh Mitchie only had a bad stomach. That's all."

My hands swiftly grabbed the nearest towel then soaked it with cold water.

"Here sit down." I pointed at one of the sofas. "I'll get you cleaned up."

Shane strolled over to my side, "I'm fine, Mitchie. I'll just go home and change."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Shane nodded, "I'll have Robert take me home. For the meanwhile," He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed it. "Rest as much as you can and drink lots of fluids. We don't want you getting sick. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Doctor Grey" I said teasingly.

He kissed my forehead for the last time then waved a goodbye to my suspicious-looking mother.

"So what's this about?" Mom asked as Shane closed the door behind him.

I tried to look innocent and pretend I had no clue on what she was saying. "What?"

Mom bit her lips as a sign that she was getting on to something. "Mitchie, sit down." She sat down on the couch.

Her voice was serious and it scared me. Mom was never like this unless she has something important to say like my grades. But since it's summer, this must mean something else. And I fear I know what it was about.

I set myself down next to her, anxiety visible in my eyes.

"Mitchie, I've been trying to send you some hints earlier." Her tone becoming more motherly like. "This isn't like you."

I kept my mouth shut while my stomach felt uneasy, yet again.

"Do you want to tell me something?" She brought her hands to my hair then smoothed it out gently like a real caring mother. "We don't hide secrets, remember?"

I closed my eyes for a second, hoping to be some where else than here.

"Mitchie, it's all right. Tell me." She drew closer to me and concern was vivid in her face. "What's wrong?"

"Mom…" I finally heard my voice, though it was coarse and rough.

"Yes honey?"

"The last night of Camp Rock…" I began with my heart thumping so hard it hurts. _Here it goes..._"Shane and I…had sex."

Mom's eyes popped open at my last words. I imagined her to scream her guts out at me, but instead, for a couple of seconds, all she did was stare at me with her loving eyes.

"But there's more…" My voice was hesitant, but I already half-spilled and there's no turning back now. "Yesterday, before the dinner, I had a…positive line."

I choked off the last words. Tears swelled up in my eyes and it was becoming harder to breathe and talk at the same time. Mom gasped but didn't seem so much surprised than I would have expected. Silence loomed over us and what felt like the worst ten seconds of my life.

Then, by surprise, she hugged me. With her tight arms, she held me in her comforting arms. We sat there, tears rolling uncontrollably from my eyes and her smoothing voice calming down.

"I'm so-sorry…mom" I sobbed. "I just didn't know this was going to happen."

"Well, it's here already and we can't do anything about that." She said. "The best thing right now is for us to accept and move on."

I had a certain relaxing feelings in her arms. Every touch and every comforting words made everything feel so much better. It was as though world had stopped before my eyes and it was just me in my mother's arms.

Mom waited a couple of minutes for me to come back to reality.

Then, "Have you told Shane about this?"

I bit my lips, afraid of what I should say.

"No." My voice was near to a whisper, but she was able to catch it.

"When are you planning to?"

I hesitated, "I don't know."

"You have to tell him sometimes. He has to know he's fathering the child inside of you." She winced as she mentioned the word 'child'.

"I know…it's just…."

"Hard." She finished off for me. "Well, if Shane really loves you, he will accept it. You both made mistakes and both of you should also share the consequence." She noticed I still didn't sound convinced. "Look, honey…" She cupped my cheeks then stared sharply at my eyes. "I understand why you don't want to tell Shane about this, but Shane's a good boy despite what your father thinks of him. He loves you very much. I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you makes me want to fall in love with your father all over again."

I looked blankly away from her. She sighed, "Alright. I'll leave it to you then. Give yourself some time to think about this, but you have to tell him sooner or later. As for your dad, well, tell him when you're ready. I'll just be here by your side when you need any type of help."

I gave her a thankful smile. Somehow telling her had made me feel a little lighter, but knowing that there are still two people who I have to share this doesn't help much. Mom took it well, but how about the other two?

"You knew this already, huh?" I asked.

"Well, I had feelings about it, but I wanted you to come to me and tell me yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not saying what you did was right. It was definitely wrong of you and I thought I taught you everything that you should know, but you're just a human and humans makes mistakes. This one happens to be a big mistake.

I buried my chest in her shirt again, realizing that it was already soaked from all my tears. But she didn't mind at all. She understood it just a mother to a daughter would have.

I wonder if I'll ever be like that.

* * *

Sleep became very hard that night. After having a heart felt conversation with Mom, I felt more relieved; not so much, but nevertheless easy. Although the same questions still hang in the air, life wouldn't be as hard anymore with Mom on board.

It was nearing midnight when I decided to relax in the living room couch after a restless attempt of sleeping. Absentmindedly, my hands found its way to my stomach. For some odd reason, I found comfort doing so. It's as if I'm not alone. _Angel is with me. _

"What are we going to do?" I whispered softly, rubbing my stomach ever so gently.

The image of the baby in my dream flashed in my head and a smile crept into my face. _She's with me. I know she is. _

"Angel." I smiled down at my stomach.

Just then a buzzing sound interrupted my thoughts.

It was Shane calling.

I realized I haven't called him since my little 'incident'. _Should I take the call? What am I going to tell him?_

I switched the phone off and the buzzing stopped. At this moment, Mom was right. All I really need is some time to think. And anyways, I can handle myself without him knowing. For the both of us, I can weigh all our problems. He has an image to protect and me, well; I'm just an average sixteen year old girl who got stupidly pregnant.

Maybe, just for now, I'll follow my own instincts.

The front door creaked open and I saw my dad coming in through the living room. My head shot straight at him.

"Hey, sweetie." He bent over me and kissed me on the forehead. "Sleeping late?"

I nodded. His voice was rough, but showed no sign of tiredness.

"Why do you smell like girl perfume?" I crinkled my nose at the scent that was washed all over his body.

"Oh, umm… it's just new cologne. Why? Does it smell like a perfume?" He deliberately said.

"Just a little." I answered. "Maybe you should change it. It's really strong."

He sniffed his shirt then stared oddly at me. "You can smell that? I can't smell a thing."

"It must be a girl's thing then." _Or it must be one of my new moms symptoms, _I thought.

"Alright, go to sleep. It's getting late." He started for the stairs, but stopped in his tracks and turned once more towards me. "You still dating that cocky head boy?"

I groaned, "Dad..."

"Okay, okay, but watch out. I don't trust that boy. He has one bad history when it comes to his attitude."

"Dad, he's changed. He's not like that anymore and I don't think he was ever like that." I stood up and walked closer to him. "He loves me, dad and I love him."

If this is the only way of easing my situation, I'd take the risk. Dad looked at me oddly, wondering how he got me to open up easily like that.

"Don't you think you're too young to use those words?" He asked.

"No, dad. I believe love is for all ages and, if ever, there's a difficult time ahead of us, just remember that I love him very much."

Just right there and then, I wanted to tell him the truth, but realized it wasn't the best time.

"I'm still keeping an eye on that boy." He gave a small pat on my shoulder, giving one of those 'overprotective father' look. "Just be cautious. I don't want my only girl to get hurt by some boy. I trust you, Mitchie. Who I don't trust is him."

With that, he went up the stairs which leaves me with bigger questions in mind. _How am I going to tell dad?_ _Will he still accept me when he finds out?_ I settled back down to the couch, my head throbbing with endless wonders. _Dad hates Shane already and he doesn't even know about the baby!_

My stomach grumbled, remembering that I didn't get a single bite of food tonight. _I guess I just forget._ My body would throw everything out anyways.

* * *

The next day passed swiftly while Mom insisted that I take Shane's calls. But the truth was, I just don't know what to tell him. Every word to him feels like a lie, a sickening lie. Down into the pit of my stomach, I was leaving him out in my life, but I promised myself I would weigh everything in me. He doesn't deserve any of this.

"Honey?" Mom came in the door. "Do you want to eat? I prepared you something."

It was already afternoon and I realized all I ate was an apple; half an apple. But my stomach didn't want anything at all. I didn't feel the need to digest any food for some odd reason.

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure? You haven't left this room since this morning and you barely ate."

"I'm not hungry." I muttered.

"It's bad for the baby."

I shook my head like a five years old who refuses to eat her vegetables. Mom sat beside me on the bed then said, "Maybe we should see a doctor. To check if everything's all right."

"Mom, I don't need a doctor." I complained.

"Oh, but I think it's very healthy for the baby to at least check on it. Besides, what is there to lose?"

"Mom, I told you I don't want to go to the doctor. I'm perfectly fine. It's just been lately that my stomach feels pretty bad. Maybe it's just a pregnancy symptom."

"Well, if you say so."

She started for the door then, "And give Shane a call. He won't stop calling."

I nodded, "Yup. Sure, mom." _I lied. _

The rest of the day went pretty fast. That night, I felt the urge to hear Shane's voice. It was a longing ache that stayed in my body the whole night, but I feared once again. _What if I spill? Then everything's ruined. _

I held my cell phone in my hand just in case. My mind went through every possible outcomes if I actually do fall in, but my mind kept ending up hearing Shane's angelic voice. I imagined him singing our favorite song over and over again.

Without even knowing, my fingers were already flying on the keypad, entering Shane's cell.

It rang…

….and rang….

And then….

"_Hi, this is Shane…"_

"Shane!" I called out.

"…_I can't answer your call right now so please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Rock on!"-Beep-_

I shut it off, disappointed. _Well, at least I heard him. _

* * *

"Please eat." Mom begged.

It's been three days and still, my body refused to intake anything at all. I at least had a couple more of apples and grapes, but that was about it. Oddly, I didn't even feel hungry. It felt satisfied.

I was vomiting less often too, but nevertheless, still puking. _I hate morning sickness!_

"You need to eat more than just fruits!" Mom exclaimed for about….the hundredth times.

It's also been three days since I last heard from Shane and I felt a greater need to see him.

"Mitchie, what are you doing to yourself? Don't you want the best for your baby?" Her voice echoed in the room.

"Yes, I do. I just have no appetite. It's normal, mom."

"Normal? You haven't been eating for three days. Shane kept calling, telling me he needs to talk to you, but you ignore his calls." She said. "The boy's desperate, Mitchie. He can't come here because he's in a tight schedule, but he at least wants to hear your voice."

"Mom, it's just not right…." I finally cracked and this time, a wave of nausea washed over me.

"Don't leave him hanging, sweetie." Then she left.

Sweat trailed down my face and I a small pang hit the center of my temples. I gently rubbed it, hoping it would soon disappear. To my dismay, it only became worst. I rested my head on the pillow. _Maybe a nap would help._

_Maybe I would dream of her again and the pain will be gone. _

* * *

My head throbbed painfully under my skull. The nap did not totally help me at all. I sat up and realized it was already dark. Then I heard a voice downstairs and I knew that voice so well. With all my strength, I grabbed a hold of the coffee table next to my bed then helped myself up. The shot of pain worsened and found it hard to stand up on my legs.

_I felt drained._ My eyes watered and another pang hit me in my head again. _Ouch!_

"Where's Mitchie?" I heard his voice again, loud and demanding.

My legs felt like icicle sticks and with all my force, I managed to make it to the door. My body was weak and trembling. Fear consumed me and the urge to get help was becoming more relevant. _I have never felt this way before. _

"She's upstairs, sleeping." My mother's voice came up.

As I crept down the hallway, their voices became painful to hear.

"I want to see her."

"Mitchie!" Mom spotted me slowly walking down the stairs.

I held onto the rails for support then I saw his face. He was concerned, maybe even worried . All I knew was that my heart loosened at the sight of him.

"Mitchie?" Shane walked closer until he got a hold of me. His eyes roamed around my body and terror filled his eyes.

Mom ran to my side with the same look, "Mitchie…you're so pale…"

Shane ran his hands through my hair then enveloped me in his arms, "Are you all right?"

"I'm…fine…" I croaked out.

My legs went numb and Shane carried my weight. Darkness loomed before me as another pain shot through my skull.

"Mitchie!" My mother's voice fainted in the background.

But I didn't care about anything else. All I wanted was to lie in Shane's arms despite the knowledge to avoid involving him in my situation.

That's all that matters…

..For now…

* * *

**With Love, **

_Lay_


	6. Chapter 6

_She looked so pale. _

_She was weak. _

_Oh God, if you ever are real, please help her. _

Shane crumbled down in the hospital hallway as he patiently awaits the doctor's news. Every tick of the clock felt like hours and days. How long has he been sitting there? Well, it didn't matter. All he cared about was the girl inside that room.

Paparazzi filled outside the hospital as the words broke out into the public. The hospital security blocked the entrance to any of them, but that didn't help Shane at all. In his mind, trembling thoughts entered his head. _What if she's sick? Could she be? _His legs went numb as he sat on the cold hard floor for what felt like years.

Connie, Mitchie's mom, walked back and forth, lost in wonders. She knew this would happen. Why didn't she stop it? Mitchie was weak before. How come she didn't just force her despite her stubborn self? This was all her fault. _If should have just….Oh, Mitchie…my only daughter…_

She glanced over at Shane's worried look. Should she tell him? She didn't know. For once, she felt so helpless. Her daughter is inside and there was nothing she could do. But most of all, what would happen to the baby? Would it survive? It was only six weeks.

Just then Steve, Mitchie's father, stormed his way to both of them. Connie saw him, worries and anger in his eyes. Steve spotted Shane on the floor and felt a sudden urge to hit him. Shane didn't realize that Mitchie's father was standing right over him. Steve, in rage, held onto Shane's shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" He yelled at him.

Shane was lost for words as tears streaked on his face. He looked onto to Steve's angry eyes then looked blankly away.

"Steve, let go of him!" Connie put herself between the two. "Shane didn't do anything."

Steve loosened his grip on Shane then he fell back to floor, lost in his own world.

Steve was ecstatic, "Don't tell me he didn't do anything! It must be him. Mitchie would never be in this kind of situation!" His loud voice echoed around the hospital and people started swarming around them, but neither the three of them paid attention to it.

"I'm sorry…" was all Shane said.

"Sorry?" Steve said. "Sorry doesn't help anything right now!"

"And neither is your yelling!" Connie interrupted. "Look, Mitchie is in there and we just need to get our heads back together instead of yelling against each other." Connie tried to ease the situation, but she knew any seconds after this would be a disaster.

Steve settled down on a chair, anger slowly fading away from him. Connie looked onto both of them and wonders if it's the right time to approach the real situation. Just then the doctor walked over to them, carrying a clip board. The three quickly went over to him, questions vivid in their eyes.

"How's my daughter?" Connie asked.

"Well, her body was very dehydrated." The doctor began. "The lack of nutrients didn't help her either, but no worries, we hooked her up to a dextrose and she'll be fine. As for the baby…"

"Wait…baby?" Steve interrupted. "What do you mean baby?"

The doctor hesitated, "You mean you didn't know? You daughter is six weeks pregnant."

Shane felt as though the world had taken his breathe. _Baby? Mitchie's pregnant? _"Preg-g-nant?" He stuttered, wide eyed.

"What do you mean my daughter's pregnant?!" Steve exclaimed. "She's only sixteen years old! She's too young to be pregnant."

The doctor glanced at Connie who looked less surprise by the information. Connie kept silence and looked away from the group. She knew this would happen, but not at this kind of situation. Mitchie should have told them earlier. Now, look what's happening.

"Well, Mr. Torres," The doctor was panicked. "You should be glad that the baby's safe. It survived."

Shane backed away from them and into his spot again. The new information dawned over him and jumble of emotions played inside of him. He was lost. He didn't know what to feel, act, or even say about all of this. Should he be glad or angry? Why did Mitchie keep this thing from him? Was she afraid that he'll move away from her? He would never do that. He'll protect her even if it means his life. Shouldn't she have known that?

Meanwhile, Steve was in denial. It couldn't be. His little daughter is not pregnant. She's just too young, but denials don't last long. Soon reality had boomed over and Steve knew by far who to blame. He took a quick glance at Shane and then to his wife.

"You knew something." Steve said to his wife. "You knew it all along that our daughter is…pregnant! And you were hiding it from me." Connie looked on, worried. Steve still couldn't believe it. His sweet little innocent daughter.

In a matter of seconds, Steve held Shane again against the wall but this time his fist has found its way hard into Shane's face. Shane didn't fight back. He knew too well it was his fault and Mitchie's father was right. Connie and the doctor held Steve back from another blow at Shane.

"You bastard! You did this!" Steve yelled at the bleeding Shane. "Because of you my daughter is pregnant! If you haven't been here, Mitchie would have never done this. She was innocent, I tell you. Innocent!"

Shane noticed that his tears mixed in with the blood that pouring out of his mouth. Steve's hit was hard and painful, but somehow it felt really good to him. Numbness took over half his face and the pain was only a few meters away.

"Mr. Torres, please control yourself." The doctor signaled the security. "This isn't the place."

Steve shook his way out of their grip, his eyes staring sharply at Shane. _If eyes could kill. _Steve took one more glance then ran out of the scene and weaved his way through the overwhelming paparazzi.

Connie fell back into tears as Steve disappeared from the hallway. Connie noticed Shane's figure and quickly ran over to him. She placed her finger at his mouth and swiped his blood away. Shane stared at the floor lost in his own world.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but his eyes remained in tact with the floor.

"Oh Shane. It's alright. Mitchie wanted to tell you, but didn't have the courage to. She was afraid that once she tells you, your future is ruined." Connie's voice tamed the helpless boy in front of her.

"But I love her. I would never hurt her or our baby."

"I know, but you know Mitchie. She's just being herself. She didn't want to be selfish. She wanted you to live on without suffering with her."

By now the doctor intruded, "You can go see her in a couple minutes." And then he left.

Connie held onto Shane's cold hands and wrapped it with hers. Shane attempted a smile,telling her he was okay, but failed to do so. Instead he let his feelings run him and the next thing he knew; he was in Connie's arms, crying.

* * *

"Will you quit it?" Said a familiar voice. "You'll wake her up."

Then another voice came in, "Oh, come on, I'm only playing."

This time, my eyes fluttered open and blurry vision came into view. Soon after, two boys I knew so well stood in front of me with smiles on their faces. The blurriness faded away and my vision slowly became clearer. Although my head throbbed a little; it wasn't as much as before.

"See, I told you so." Nate pointed out at Jason who had a sorry face at me.

I nodded, saying okay. I looked around the room and noticed my right hand was plugged into dextrose. The room was fairly big, but nothing out of the ordinary. As I took a quick glance around the room, memories swarmed in my head. _Shane. _I was in Shane's arms until I felt myself weaken. Where is he?

At that moment, Mom came into the room, glad to see me awake. But something in her expression told me there's a problem. Her smile was weak, but nevertheless, a smile. She walked right next to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine." I managed to say.

"Jason woke her up." Nate admitted.

Jason nudged Nate playfully. "I was only playing. I'm really sorry, okay?" Frustration in his face, but Nate only smiled.

"It's alright. I think I've had enough sleep." I said.

A bigger question still haunted me. Mom noticed my look then turned her directions at the door. There, by the door frame, stood Shane. His eyes were bulging and dark as if he has been crying for days. Jason and Nate waved goodbye then left the room. Soon after, Mom left as well, leaving Shane and I alone in the room.

Shane walked closer to the bed, but kept a distance away from me. His smile was fake and I knew it. Something was wrong. Something was _terribly _wrong and I'm afraid I know why.

Shane stood there without a word with his fatigue body becoming more evident. Then I noticed his lips. It had been bleeding, but why? What has happened since I fainted? My stomach turned into knots as I realized one important fact.

"I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath.

His smile turned into a frown as he now stood right next to me. His eyes trailed down my body then finally landing down at my stomach. His hand flew right on top of it and rubbed it under his cold skin. A waved of tears filled my eyes and once again, my vision was becoming blurry.

My hands found its way on top of his and he stopped. Our hands remained in place and his eyes now focused on me. Even in the midst of all of this, I can still see the same Shane I fell in love with. With his other hand, he cupped my cheeks and wiped the flowing tears.

"I wanted to…but I couldn't…" I whispered. "Do you…hate me?"

I had no idea where that came from. It was like the words flown out by itself without my control, but I was scared. Inside of me, I was scared to lose him. A warm smile had formed on his face and this time, I knew it was real.

"I would never dare to hate you." He said softly. "I'll love you even if you push me away." He took both of his hands and wrapped it with mine. "I love you, Mitchie and I love our baby. I only wished you knew that."

"I do, but I guess fear struck me. I was afraid that maybe…"

"I'll go away from you?" He finished off for me. "I would never, Mitchie. When I didn't hear from you for three days and your mom told me that you we didn't want to talk to me, did you realize how hard that was for me?"

I looked away from his gazing eyes, but he turned it back to his direction. "I didn't understand why you did that. I made up so many reasons, but I found none. Then when I came over to your house, I saw you. You were as pale as snow and I felt so helpless."

"I'm really sorry." I sobbed quietly.

"I was just hurt, Mitchie that you kept a secret from me. If I only knew earlier, I would have never agreed to going to Oregon."

"But that's just it. I don't want you to stop living your life just because of me."

"Mitchie, I'm not stopping." He said. "You are my life. You're more important than anything else."

"I want you to go." I answered softly. "This is your big break, Shane. I don't want you to miss it out."

"I can't. How about you? Our child?"

"I'll still be here when you come back. It's only three months."

"But I can't leave with this kind of situation. Your mother told you haven't been eating for three days. Do you know how worried I was? What if this happens while I'm gone? What I'm going to do without you?" His voice was sincere yet so anxious.

"I promise to take care of myself from now on. This is the one thing I wish for you to do. I want you take this chance, Shane." I held onto his cheeks and he crept closer to me. "Promise me."

He hesitated and thought it over his head. His eyes lost in mine. "Mitchie…"

"Please."

After a couple of minutes, "I promise," he sighed, " But you have to promise to keep yourself healthy for the sake of you and our baby. I need to know you'll be safe and no harm will come your way while I'm gone."

"I promise I'll still be in one piece when you come back." I laughed, but unfortunately he didn't think this as a joke. "I will, Shane. We'll be safe and sound while you're gone. I'll keep our little angel healthy too."

"Angel?"

"I've been calling it Angel. I have no idea why, but I had this dream about a baby named Angel. She was so sweet and beautiful."

"Then she must take after her mother." He, then, kissed me on the lips and I had no idea how much I missed that.

He climbed onto the bed and settled himself next to me with my head in his arms. He wrapped himself around with me carefully avoiding disturbing the dextrose connected to my arm.

_Finally, _I thought. The big brick was gone and I was back into my lover's locket.

* * *

Steve stood in the hallway, overlooking the two figures that lied in the bed, sleeping. The two were sleeping soundly together with love evident in their forms. The boy's arms were wrapped around his daughter who slept like she hasn't done in years.

Immediately, he felt comfort. His daughter was safe and happy in the arms of that boy. Even in her sleep, a smile can be seen on her face. Something that had never occurred to him. The boy offered love to his daughter that he can never give. He always thought that his love was enough to satisfy her, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he's daughter was right. There were many types of love. Unfortunately, his love can only reach so much.

Then a hand landed on his shoulder and he realized it was his wife, smiling softly at him. He turned around, wrapping his hands with hers and you know what, he smiled back.

* * *

So there's this word that starts with an 'R' and I think you know what I mean.

**With Love, **

_Lay_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This was kind of hard for me to write, but after several hours of thinking, I think I finally got it. Enjoy!

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER….

"Mitchie, let's go already!"

Caitlyn forcefully grabbed my hands and pulled me out the door.

She sighed, "C'mon Mitchie. Were only going to the mall."

"I told you I don't want to go."

"Okay, let's take a quick recap here." I rolled my eyes, but she continued, "I came here to visit my best friend and all I find is some five months pregnant girl who refused to go out into the public just because of her appearance?"

I kept silence, knowing she was right.

"Look, I understand why you hate going out. I know people stare at you, but you've got to get out and get some fresh air. Think about it. You'll get to enjoy yourself and it's good for the baby." She trailed off into another idea, "Talking about your baby, do you know its gender?"

"No, I want Shane to be with me when I find out." I said. "And it's not like I don't want to go out, it's just that, well, I get enough humiliation in school. I don't need to go out to where a lot of adults will stare wide eyed at me and think I'm some slut."

Caitlyn softened up, "Oh, Mitchie. Do you really care what other people think?"

I didn't answer. As a matter of fact, she was right, but you can't just avoid those stare especially with my humongous belly. At five months, my big belly was very visible through any shirt I wear. I had to change into sweatpants now that my jeans don't fit anymore.

"Mitchie, look at me." She grabbed my shoulders. "Do you think you're beautiful?"

"Well…"

"Just answer me."

"Yes." It barely came out, but she heard it loud and clear.

"Good. Now, let's go and have fun. Ignore them and live like a real teenager should. It's a thanksgiving break and we should enjoy every bit of it. Alright?"

She smiled.

"You're right." I smiled back.

It's also been three months since Shane left for Oregon. Since then, he called me every single day, checking to hear if I'm alright. I was almost close to recording my answer every time he called. Every day feels like a year of waiting for him and now that it's getting near, my body just aches to be with him. Sometimes, he sings me to sleep using my cell phone. Then he would jokingly ask to place the cell on my stomach so he could sing to our baby as well. It was funny, yet romantic and that's what I mostly love about him.

Dad, on the other hand, is doing better at talking to me. At times, he would avoid my eye contact and since then, the whole house has been really quiet. But I understand him though. It's really hard for him as the father to know that his teenage daughter is pregnant. So I do the best I can to create connections with him.

Mom has been really great despite all of this. She made sure I get enough nutrients to stay healthy or else, Shane will continually bug her about it on the phone.

"So what do you want to do first?" Caitlyn asked as we entered the Lakeforest Mall.

The mall was crowded, as usual, full of laughing children, casual adults, and grumpy seniors. Where do I fit in? Sloppy teenager with a bump the size of a small watermelon, but I tried not to think about it. Caitlyn's right. I should still enjoy my life.

"Umm…I don't know. I haven't been to the mall in a long time." I admitted.

Caitlyn glanced around. "How about we shop for clothes?"

"Clothes? I don't think I could fit in to any of the normal clothes anymore."

"Okay, then, let's go to a maternity store."

"But…" I complained.

"Remember what I said?" Bringing her arms on her hips. "It's what the inside counts, not the outside."

"You never said that."

"Well, I am now so let's go."

Caitlyn, once again, dragged me through the crowd. As I glanced around the area, people stared at my big bump, but I ignored them as much as I can. Caitlyn held tighter at my hand as she noticed me looking around. I avoided people's contacts and instead, I kept my eyes on the floor.

It's only been half an hour since Caitlyn started rummaging through the maternal wardrobe and my credit card is near to reaching its limits. From pajamas to fancy dress, Caitlyn has basically found a whole closet of it.

"What do you think about this one?" She held up a pink maternal shirt with cute laces around it.

"Don't you think this is enough to last me ten more pregnancies?" I asked. "Not that I want ten more pregnancies in my life. It's just that I don't need all of this."

"You want the best for Shane, right?"

"Well, yes, but that is so irrelevant right now."

"Yes, it is. When Shane sees you in these outfits I chose for you. He'll go head over heels." She said excitedly.

Unfortunately, I did the opposite. _He's already over heels, _I thought.

"You do realize that I can only wear these for four more months."

"I know, I know, but they're just so cute and anyways, you have to look pretty tonight."

"Tonight?" I caught her last word.

"Oh, did I say tonight? I meant every night and every day."

The rest of the day moved quickly. Caitlyn insisted that I wear one of the fancy clothes already for no reason why and I actually gave in. _What can I do? _The girl made me into a Barbie doll. Caitlyn wanted to stay a little longer and buying more clothes, but I lied and told her my credit card is full already which is half true. Then she wanted to use her credit card, but I knew her parents would only throw a fit if she spends more than her limit. It was enough that they allow her to visit me.

Wind chills crept through my spine as we got out into the cold winter weather. I zipped up my oversize jacket, warming up my body.

"Oh no!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"I think I forgot my cell phone at one of the stores." She rummaged through her purse, but didn't find what she wanted.

"Do you want to go back?"

"No, I'll go. Stay here and I'll be back as fast as I can."

She didn't wait for my response and found her way into the mall again. I stood blankly under the cloudy sky, waiting. The one thing that struck me though is that Caitlyn never used her cell phone inside the mall. Did she get it out when I wasn't with her? Nah, I didn't leave her side.

Just then darkness indulged my vision and a large pair of hands covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but the hands gripped tighter, stopping me from making even the tiniest sound. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged away into God knows where. _Why was no one helping me? Don't they see a pregnant girl getting kidnapped? _Fear swallowed me into the dark hole, incapable of exiting this vicious trap.

Soon after, I realized I was in a car. The door slammed and the car drove away fast. _Where's Caitlyn? Did she see me in time? Who are these bastards? _I tried to move my hands, but noticed they were tied as well. _Who the heck would want to kidnap me? Who would save me? _I immediately thought of Shane. Shane would rescue me. He would kick these bastards and send them to jail. _Wait 'till they get a piece out of my boyfriend! _But Shane's not here. No one would be able to save me.

The hands finally released me as soon as I realized we were far from the public.

"Who the _hell _are you?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They didn't answer.

"Where are you taking me?!" I demanded again.

Again, I had no response, but I heard a giggle. It was a familiar giggle, but my mind couldn't pin point who. I gave up, knowing I couldn't juice out any information. I was scared, but I wasn't scared of dying. I was scared for my _baby's _life.

* * *

After driving for about an hour or so, I started to think we would never get to our destination. It wasn't until the car had finally stopped and a pair of hands gripped my shoulders, leading me out of the car. The night was getting colder by the minute, but I ignored the raising goose bumps all over my body.

The ground, I realized, were wood chipped like. _We must be in the mountains. Why the heck would they take me here? _I felt breezes from the nearby trees and splashing water against the cold hard rocks. The place felt familiar, but when have I been here?

Soon, we were walking down the wood chipped ground. From the sound of the footsteps, I realized they were only two of them walking with me. After a while, the wind breezes disappeared and I felt myself step over a hard rock floor.

The hands released me from its grip, but left me blindfolded.

"Where did you take me? What is this place?" I asked.

But, once again, they didn't answer. I felt them move away, but not before untying my hands. Then, they were gone. I slowly removed the blindfold, suspense creeping inside my body.

The next thing I saw made me jump out of my soul.

I was in _Camp Rock. _

There I was standing on the Final Jam stage alone. I scanned around the place, in taking ever corners of the place. Memories of Camp Rock swarmed in my head, smiling at the things I remembered. I could still hear the crowd cheer as Shane and I finished off our song. _It was truly the best summer of my life. _

Next, a strong stage light beamed at me.

Then I heard his voice.

"_If the heart is always searching,_

_  
Can you ever find a home?"_

I took a quick 360 around the place, but found no on. Where was he?

_  
"I've been looking for that someone,_

_  
I'll never make it on my own_

_  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true."_

And there he was. At the other end of the stage stood the man I love so much, singing his heart off to his true princess.

"_When you look me in the eyes,_

_  
And tell me that you love me."_

My body wanted to just run to him and kiss him all over, but I paced myself. Soon, the both of us slowly walked towards each other, closing the long awaited space between us and I realized tears were already running wildly down my cheeks.

"_Everything's alright,_

_  
When you're right here by my side__."_

Then I was next to him; the smile vivid in his face. He was the boy I missed and longed for three whole months.

"_When you look me in the eyes,_

_  
I catch a glimpse of heaven."_

He wiped away the tears from my cheeks then I felt my hands fly right on top of his, rubbing it under my soft skin.

"_I find my paradise,_

_  
When you look me in the eyes."_

He finished off the song in a whisper. My face was just inches away from him and I felt his cool breath silently trail down inside of me. Without a word, he placed his soft lips on mine. He broke off, leaving me wanting for more, but I just stood there, admiring the beautiful man in front of me.

"You're back." I whispered to him.

"I am and I'm never leaving your side ever again." He placed me in his arms, noticing the big bump in front of me. "Before Camp Rock, I was a jerk; a big jerk. Then I met you." He poked my nose, smiling. "You changed my life, Mitchie. I find comfort from you that I could never find anywhere else. You know why? Because you are _my _life."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again as he said those last words. Shane drew a small box out of his pocket then knelt down on his left knee. _Oh, my god. _For one second, I couldn't breathe a thing. As I stared into the blue velvet box, my eyes grew wider and wider by the second.

"Mitchie," He said softly. "Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

As he opened the blue velvet box, a ring with a large diamond in the middle with two other small diamonds in its side shined brightly against the light. I gasped at the big rock that lied in front of me, but more importantly, to the man who held it. Girls have always dreamed of this moments and I was finally getting mine with my true love.

A couple seconds has passed and not a word escaped my lips.

"In other words…." Shane trailed off. "….Will you…marry me?"

I was still speechless.

Shane, worries starting to fill his eyes, said, "Look…Mitchie…I know it's too early…"

"Yes!" I cut him off. "I mean, I'm willing to marry you anywhere, anytime."

His smile touched his eyes as he gently slid the ring into my finger. Luckily, it was the perfect size and it fits perfectly into my yet another perfect night. Shane, then, slid his arms around me and gazed at my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **I'll try to get another chapter up tonight, but I'll have to get enough enthusiasm to write so please, please help me get that by reviewing. Oh, and the song earlier was by the JONAS BROTHERS, "When you look me in the eyes." I don't own it.

**With Love, **

_Lay_


	8. Author's note

Sorry, this is only an author's note. I know I told you guys that I would post the next chapter last night, but I got so caught up at my new Sony Vegas that I had to try it out. So I made a Shane/Mitchie video for my first try AND in honor of this story, but please be nice. It's my first try. It's also a little blurry due to the videos I downloaded. Furthermore, I wanted to ask you guys some questions.

Question #1: Do you want the wedding to happen before or after the baby?

Question #2: If you don't like Angel(if it's a girl), then what name would you recommend? (Angela would be nice as well)

So that's it. Just PM me if you have any comments or post a review and I'll check them out. Thanks guys!

The link to my video is in my home page. Please, please check it out and tell me what you think. Well, here's another link to it, just add youtube before it. For some reason, it wont come out right.

/watch?vBwz8V8MyAiM

Enjoy!

PS: I had to re-do this authors note like the fourth time now because I reuploaded my vid four times as well. The link above or on my profile page is definitely the video link.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Since I haven't been updating for like two or three days, here's a long one made especially for you guys. I've also taken considerations of your thoughts towards the wedding and the baby which led me to few great ideas for the future. You will see in the following chapters that I've taken a turn in the story and that's because I've thought it over several times in my head and I think this might be a greater idea. As for the baby's name, I just couldn't fit any right name, but I did come up with one I'm actually liking right now. It's Lyric Angel Gray. Now, some people might not like Lyric as a first name, but I think it really fits Shane and Mitchie. Don't you think? If you are one of those people, please review or send me a PM. Well, enough of this and get right on to the story.

* * *

"Oh, Shane, if I knew you were coming, I could have prepared something more special."

Shane answered politely, "I wanted to surprise, Mitchie. I've missed her so much." Shane tightened his grip on my hand as he said his last few words.

Meanwhile, Mom prepared her extraordinary (as she describes it) thanksgiving dinner. As a cook, Mom is very meticulous when it comes to her dishes. That's the reason why we've been standing here for more than half an hour, constantly being asked if this dish or that dish can pass the state wide cooking competition.

"I can imagine," She sighed as she delicately pulled out the huge turkey out of the oven. Shane ran next to her side and helped her carry the huge cooked turkey onto the kitchen counter. "She's been holding the phone for at least five hours a day, waiting for your call."

_Oh, Mom, _I groaned. Shane flashed me a huge grin which caused me to slightly blush. Although, knowing Mom was right didn't help much of my blush to fade away. It only grew worse when Mom continued on her daily chat like she does to one of her girlfriends on the phone. It's really amazing how she can keep so many girlfriends while I, her teenage daughter, can barely get one.

"Mom, how about letting me help you with the dinner instead of just standing here?" I asked, but she shot me a 'we've talked about this so don't ask me' look.

"Remember what the doctor said, Mitchie?" Mom said. "Now, let me be. You're already a great help by testing my dishes."

"Doctor?" Shane glanced at me with a questioning look. "What did the doctor say about Mitchie?"

_Oh, God, I haven't told him anything about that. _

Mom dropped the knife on the counter, "You mean Mitchie haven't told you?"

Shane shook his head, "No. What is this about?" He turned to my direction. "Are you okay? Is our baby okay?" He asked frantically.

I hid into my tiny shell, slowly becoming harder to hide in. "Shane, I'm fine. Our little angel is fine. The doctor just said to relax for a bit. There's nothing to worry about." I tried to calm his mood.

"Relax? Why?"

This time Mom answered him, "The doctor said Mitchie should be in bed more often due to her weakling body. I can't believe she didn't tell you this. That's why I've been instructing her not to do so much because the baby's grasp is in a very delicate situation."

_That's it. She has totally burst my bubble. _It's not like I wasn't going to tell him, but Mom here just had to expose it for me.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He held onto me, scanning my body as though I had bruises all over it.

"I was going to. I just didn't want you to be all worried about me when you're all the way up in Oregon and anyways, I've been fine for the last three months. Mom is totally overreacting."

Mom rolled her eyes, and then went back into her dishes. Shane, on the other hand, did not look convinced and asked me to sit down on the couch in case anything happens. _Oh, Great. _This is another reason why I didn't tell him. Now, I don't only have to deal with my own ranting mother, but also with a very worried boyfriend. I mean fiancée which brings me to the point of another problem there is yet to solve.

"Mitchie, I'm just plainly worried. Do you understand that?" Shane said softly next to me as we settled down on the living room couch.

"I do, Shane and I'm sorry." I tried on the apologetic look.

"Hey," Shane cupped my cheeks and held me closer. "We're in this together, right?"

I only nodded.

"Then, you have to share everything with me including the conditions of our little angel." Shane placed my head on his arm then gently rubbed my stomach with his other hand. "I'm here for you, Mitchie."

"I know. You were always there for me, Shane, even thousands of miles away."

Without a second to spare, his lip has once again found mine. Our little moment only lasted for a while as Shane brought up another intriguing subject I've only stayed as far as I can get.

"Have you told them?"

I admit I've been trying to get away from this area for a while, hiding my ring finger either in my pockets or sitting really close to me. Something's telling me it might not be the right moment to bring it up to my parents especially to my dad, but maybe with Shane, I can get over it faster the speed of light.

"No," I whispered.

"I'll be with you at all times. There's nothing to fear." He assured me.

"There's nothing to fear." I smiled back.

He snuggled closer to me, "Oh, where's Caitlyn?"

"She has an aunt that lives nearby and her parents wished for her to spend the thanksgiving dinner with them."

"That's good." He responded. "That means I have you all for myself tonight," ending it with one last kiss.

* * *

"Hi, Dad," I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled warmly at me, and then took a quick glance at Shane who was standing right next to me.

"Hello, Mr. Torres." Shane extended his hand in front of him, but Dad ignored it. "Nice evening isn't?" withdrawing his hand.

"Yes, very nice." He answered stiffly.

'_Guys and small talks', _they just don't fit especially if it includes an overprotective father and a secretive fiancée of a sixteen year old pregnant daughter. Dad walked past us without a word, but with one last glance at nervous looking Shane, then headed off to the kitchen where Mom is yelling at a dead turkey.

Shane let out a big breath, apparently holding it in the whole time. I rubbed his back, easing the situation for him.

"Relax. " I said softly. "It's just a dinner with my parents. How bad can it be?"

"You're right. I have my whole life to deal with them. This is only the beginning." He answered jokingly.

I entwined my fingers with his, "As long as you're ready, I'm ready."

"We're in this together," then kissed my hand.

I may not know how the future will turn out, but as long as Shane's in the picture, that's all that matters. With out little angel on the way, our locket will be complete and a lifetime with him is only a mile away.

"Dinner's ready!"

* * *

The table was full with different variety of food including the huge brown turkey in the middle of it. Dad silently sat himself at the head of the table while Shane wanted to sit as far away as he can get. Mom, with her 'I cooked this so you better enjoy it' look, delicately placed the mash potatoes by the huge turkey.

"Everything looks delicious, Mom." I said as I sat next to Shane.

"Well, there are two things to celebrate tonight. One is because it's a night to give thanks; and the other is Shane's arrival."

Shane smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Torres."

"Oh, Shane, you're part of the family now and we're glad to have you back especially Mitchie.

I blushed again, but this time, it didn't last long. Mom was right. I was _especially _happy to have him by my side, knowing he's not leaving anytime soon. Hopefully, never.

"Now, let us all give thanks before we eat," said Mom.

Mom went first, giving thanks about her job, her family, and of course the food that's lies in front of us. After giving her thanks, she signaled Dad to start, but he thought over this for more than a minute, then he actually did. It was the exact replica of Moms' with some new twist and turns in it.

"…I'm thankful for my family," he went on, "and my job. Also, the abundant love that surrounds us."

Then it was my turn, "Well, I'm really thankful for my parents. I could never make it this far in my life without them," casting a glance at Dad who kept his eyes on the food. "I'm also thankful for all the support that is given to me by friends, Mom, Dad, and of course, Shane." I finished off, signaling Shane to start.

"I'm very thankful for my career," he began, "and for my recent movie. I'm also thankful for my parents, friends, and fans. I'm extremely thankful for the Torres family for accepting me as part of them and Mitchie, for giving me a chance to show who I really am."

I smiled at him while he reached for my hand under the table and held it.

The whole dinner, Shane kept offering me food while I told him I'm perfectly fine serving myself, but he insist that I eat more than what my stomach can capacitate. Dad, surprisingly, was chatting more than the usual and what really struck me is that he's actually chatting with Shane.

Unfortunately, I can't give off more details about that. I really had no clue what they were talking about. It was something about Redskins and Seahawks. It must be a baseball team or something. But nevertheless, they we're still talking to each other man to man.

Mom, on the other hand, indulged herself on her dishes, asking me if it might be too salty or too sweet. I answered, for the tenth time, "Mom, its perfect." But sadly, she wasn't quiet satisfied and ranted on about the spices she should have added.

After a while, everyone was on the verge of finishing their meal. Shane took a quick glance at me, and then to my parents. He smiled, knowing what he was thinking. I smiled back, preparing myself for the next thing.

"Mom, Dad…." They stopped and turned to my direction, "We have something important to tell you."

Shane took one more glance at my direction then to my parents. I brought my hands in front of them, specifically showing my ring finger. Mom, then, caught what I was showing and gasped.

"We're…getting married." I said softly.

Shane tightened his grip on my hand, supporting me. Dad looked, well, normal. It was as if he didn't hear the news at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission," said Shane. "I knew I should have asked first."

"Well, Shane, it is the right approach for this kind of thing."

"Mom, Shane and I are ready to take this step ahead especially with our little angel on the way." I said.

"I know, I know, let's just talk about this later. Right now, we're having our thanksgiving dinner." She went back to her food, but was obviously still intrigued by the news.

Shane and I dropped the subject, knowing it hadn't been the right time to approach the situation. Dad was still locked in his own world, not surprised a bit by our little act. I should have been happy that he wasn't going all haywire on me, but knowing him, it might mean a million things. For my sake, I would rather have him go out of control. At least that narrows it down to what he's really thinking.

After our little, actually big news, dinner was almost dead silent. Mom kept to herself instead of complaining about her dishes and Dad, well, was being Dad.

* * *

"I should have asked them first. If I just did…" He trailed on, guilt in his eyes.

Shane was lying next to me in my room with my head on his arms.

"It's all right. We'll get through this." I comforted him.

Shane rubbed my baby bump with his other hand, finally smiling after the long exhausting night. _Everything will be fine, _I convinced myself. With the image of Shane, me, and our daughter in my head, I knew everything will eventually turn out fine.

It was nearing eleven PM, but the thought of Shane leaving still haven't crossed my mind yet.

"How was Tess?" I asked after deciding to finally bring this subject up.

"She's fine. She did really well on the movie and the producers are expecting a good feedback from the audience."

No matter how much I tried to hide it, a slight bitter feeling entered me. Shane noticed my lack of response then sat upright, grinning so wide this time at my sheepish look.

"Don't tell me someone's getting a little jealous?" He said teasingly.

_Jealous? Could I be jealous? _I mean, Shane always had screaming girls running after him, but that had never made me wish they were all dry cactus. As for Tess, I did sometimes wish I was playing her part instead of her. Maybe deep down in my guts, I had a little green eyed monster.

"Look, there's _nothing _to be jealous about," he assured me, "Everything was strictly professional and she knew that. Actually, I don't think she took that roll to be close to me at all. I think it had to do something about her mom."

"Her mom?" I shot him a questioning look.

"Yeah, she was always waiting in the set for her mom. I don't know why. Then, when she sees her, she gets all hyped to film another scene. Of course, she barely comes to the set and when she does, she doesn't stay very long. Anyways, by then, I actually felt sorry for her."

Now, I felt kind of guilty even thinking about my jealousy. It all faded away at Shane's reassurance. I trust his words, I trust him. Tess, well, who knows. She might have actually changed for the better.

Just then, a knock came from the door and I think we could all guess who it is.

"Mitchie? Is Shane still there?" Mom asked through the door.

"Come in, Mom."

She opened the door, only to find me snuggled next to Shane. Usually, she would be happy to see us like this, but this time, not a smile has crossed her face.

"I think Shane have to go home. It's late." She said.

With that, Shane kissed me on the forehead even communicating through our expressions that I didn't want him to leave, he gave an assuring smile that tells me I'll be seeing him soon again. And I finally let go of him.

Shane waved a goodbye to my mother who was more or less happy that Shane was leaving. After waiting for a couple seconds, making sure Shane was out of hearing range, Mom sat herself next to me and I knew what was coming next.

"Mom, I know what you're going to say. I'm just too young and I shouldn't marry yet, but Mom, you don't understand. I love Shane and he loves me. I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and our little angel."

Mom only nodded, listening very carefully at me.

"Mom, please, I love him."

She sighed, "Mitchie, I'm not saying you shouldn't marry him, but don't you think it's a little early?"

"I told you…"

"No, Mitchie, listen…" She said. "You just told me you decided you wanted to spend your lifetime with Shane and I understand that. Then, if that's what you've decided, why hurry? You can always be with him, but marriage is a serious matter only taken by serious adults."

"Mom, I'm responsible. If that's what you're thinking. I'm not only doing this for us, but for both of us and our baby."

"Your little angel will always have two parents; a mom and a dad. It will always be like that and a marriage is not the only way to call yourselves 'official'. Mitchie, the love that connects you and Shane are stronger than a piece of document." She said. "You said you had a lifetime. A right time will come for both you and Shane."

"When will I know the right time has come?"

"You'll just know. Trust me, when the right time comes, you'll be ready for the life commitment."

She left the room, leaving me stranded once again on my little island full of questions and doubts. Instincts always told me mothers are right, but was she this time? But there's at least one thing she was right about. Shane's love for me _is _stronger than a piece of document. I glanced at the shiny stone that flashed against my table lamp. Maybe that's all the evidence I really need.

* * *

Shane quietly found his way down the stairs and on his way out the door. But just before turning the knob, he heard one familiar voice from the living room.

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy…" _

Shane crept his way to the living room only.

"_Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; It is not self-seeking, nor easily angered…" _

Shane stood by the doorframe of the living room, examining the man behind the book.

"_It keeps no record of wrongdoing. It does not delight in evil, but rejoices in the truth…" _He continued on. _"It always protects, trusts, hopes, and preserves.  
There is nothing love cannot face; There is no limit to its faith, hope, and endurance…" _

Shane walked closer to him, in taking every word he said.

"_In a word, there are three things that last forever: Faith, hope, and love; But the greatest of them all is love." _He finished off, closing the bible on his lap. He looked at the curious boy in front of him. "Do you read the bible?"

"Oh, I'm not that religious, Sir." He answered.

"Then, I think you should. You could learn something from it." He stood up from his seat, carrying the bible in his hands. He, then, handed it to Shane who gladly accepted it, wondering about the change of mood.

"Umm…thank you. I will," was all that he responded.

Steve went back to his seat, "I want you to show me, Shane."

Shane looked dumbstruck on what Steve really meant. He tried on many reasons and ways there was this sudden change at Steve, then just maybe he was starting to see the other side of him.

"I know you love her. You've showed me that and proved it well. Now, I want you to show me something else."

"What is that, Sir?"

"Show me that you can provide for my daughter and your future family." He said.

Shane didn't answer.

"You know, celebrity life doesn't last very long. You have to have a firm foundation to build your life around. It has to be strong to hold all the weight of life that will come to you. You have to show me that foundation, Shane. Until then, we will see what happens next. Love is strong, but it also has its base. Without it, it wouldn't mean anything."

Shane kept still. _What is there to say? _He was a man and all man has to prove they're worthy enough for the next big challenge. Did he take a shortcut and made the wrong turns?

Or maybe he was already disqualified from the game.

…maybe he shouldn't have cheated…

* * *

**A/N: **So what'd you guys think? It's certainly a new view of Mitchie's dad, for sure and reveals some foreshadowing for the following chapters as well as Tess' situation.

PS: My sister's name is Angelique, but she prefers to be called Angel. I told her when she becomes an adult, she'll hate it. lol

PPS: The above 'love' quote read by Steve is an actually in the bible: 1 Corinthians 13:13. In case some of you guys didn't know.

PPPS: Lyric is pronounced LEER-ick, not the actual word. Excuse the "ick" sound. I think it sounds really cool. Leer as in "read" in spanish. I'm taking the class in school.

**With Love,**

_Lay_


End file.
